


Unforeseen

by An_Uchiha_Bride



Series: Clank's Omegaverse/Soulmate AU Oneshots [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, M/M, Madasaku - Freeform, Minor SasuNaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:26:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Uchiha_Bride/pseuds/An_Uchiha_Bride
Summary: Written from two prompts (which I'll reblog on my tumblr).Sakura, 19-year-old medic genius and omega, finds herself in trouble when the newly resurrected Uchiha clan (alive at Nagato's expense, pre-Pein arc but after Sasuke vs Itachi/Obito's truth bombs about that tragedy because Kishi doesn't give a fuck about timelines so why should I) returns to Konoha demanding not only reparations, but a sign of the Hokage's good will. Since Tsunade herself already has a mate (it isn't mentioned in story but it's Jiraiya) Madara demands to be allowed to bond with Sakura. Having been warned prior by Katsuyu's own premonitions about the horror that would follow should such a match not come through (the actual canon timeline basically lmao) she accepts, and has to begin life as the mate of a very alive Uchiha Madara--an alpha and a half. Though she has taken her suppressants like clockwork for years, she finds that Madara's primal pheromones annihilate their effectiveness.Smut with slight plot. Alpha!Madara, Omega!Sakura.Protective af Team 7.SasuNaru as an unplanned side-quest, with funny but sort of steamy blurb for them at the end. Alpha!Sasuke, Alpha!Naruto.Hints of one-sided KakaSaku if you squint.





	Unforeseen

**Author's Note:**

> MadaSaku  
> Warnings: Omegaverse (A/B/O), nsfw, AU (resurrection/everyone’s living. I’m fucking up the timeline but it’s cool because Naruto fans are used to that, right? )  
> Prompt(s): “Can a body grow immune to suppressants?”  
> “Two different packs are making an alliance. Alpha pack leader has to meet and mate the other pack leader’s omega child.”
> 
> Background info: aged up—Sakura will be 19 in this fic.   
> Takes place after Sasuke has killed Itachi but before Nagato attacks Konoha. Revival AU in which the Uchiha Clan is revived.   
> Marking the fic as noncon because I know some people view omegaverse that way and I don't want to have anyone not into that being forced to deal with it.

“I’m so sorry, Sakura…but I believe this will be the best decision we can make, given the circumstances.”   
  
“Yes, Shishou.” Sakura nodded firmly, forcing back hot tears as Tsunade, Godaime Hokage, informed her of her fate. It was a plan that sacrificed one for the sake of many, and Sakura couldn’t fault her mentor for her choice; it was the same one she would have made, especially after the warning Katsuyu had passed along to her, given by the part of her that dealt in prophecies: if the truce was not made now, Madara would annihilate the entirety of Konoha. That much was certain.  
  
Sasuke finally had his family back and she wouldn’t allow one man to ruin that, either. Her friends had suffered enough, and she would do her damnedest to ensure their futures.  
  
She was the closest thing Tsunade had to a daughter. Their bond was deeper than simply student and shishou, and it was clear that Madara saw this.  
  
The whole of the Uchiha clan had been resurrected...Madara and Izuna, clear through Itachi at the expense of Uzumaki Nagato’s life through the power of his rinnegan. As expected, Madara was not tolerating the mistreatment of the Clan nearly as well as Fugaku had; he saw his fears coming to fruition, and was going to force the Hokage’s hand. It would no longer be a coup so much as a massacre—one that went the opposite direction than it had previously.  
  
What better way to ensure prime treatment of the Clan than to bring in a member that Tsunade had a stake in?

 

 

* * *

 

Sakura sat inside the Hokage’s office nervously, crossing and uncrossing her legs and tapping the heel of her boot against the lines where planks in the floor met. Today Madara would be formally introduced to her before consummating their bond—all early enough so that their engagement would be made public that evening.  
  
She knew some things about him—his ruthless nature, inhuman chakra, and rabid clan loyalty, mostly. But personally? Nothing. Not the things that a lover ought to know when they were to be marked and bonded to their mate, tied forever by instinct.  
  
Clever fingers smoothed cherry blossom hair, a nervous tic that she fell back on in times of stress. Most didn’t know her nature at all…now she would be remembered not as “the Second Coming of Tsunade” or a genius medic nin, but only as Uchiha Madara’s sacrificial breeding omega. It made her want to scream with frustration; all her life’s work was being reduced to nothing in the face of a match she had no control over.  
  
 _But it’s for their good. For Tsunade-shishou, and Naruto, and Sasuke…even for Kakashi-sensei. They’ve all sacrificed for me, and now it’s my turn to take care of them. I can do this. I don’t have to enjoy it, I’ve just got keep Madara appeased enough to stay tame. This isn’t how I pictured serving my village, but a shinobi—a friend—must sacrifice.  
  
_ She didn’t hear him enter—normally, shinobi would be intentionally noisy about their approach in this office as a sign of courtesy. He, however, was standing next to her before she could so much as blink, sharingan spinning as he inspected her expressionlessly.  
  
 _Intimidation, huh? Does he think I’ve never seen a sharingan before?  
  
_ She met his gaze firmly, jaw set, which prompted him to chuckle quietly. “You are either very brave or very stupid, little Senju—”  
  
“I am neither,” she retorted, interrupting. “An omega is not meant to fear the alpha she is being bonded to, so why should I refrain from holding your gaze? Nor am I a Senju. My name is Haruno. Haruno Sakura.”  
  
A slight smile broke over his face, though he quickly twisted it into a smirk and ignored her comment about her name. “Certainly. Are you ready to be bonded in this way?”  
  
She couldn’t keep the unease out of her expression completely. “Yes. It isn’t how I expected to find my mate, but I could do much worse and for far poorer reasons.” _Let him think this is all political. Let him think that I never thought to marry or bond for love. If he thinks I always knew I would be sent off by Tsunade-shishou, he won’t lord it over my head that I didn’t achieve the love I always wanted.  
  
_ “You’re not wrong.” He placed a hand on her shoulder, huge and warm despite the gloves he wore. Her instincts sang with glee at the casual show of dominance despite her conscious effort to reign them in. His voice was deep, rich with self-assurance. “Come, we are to complete the bonding before your teammates discover the arrangement.”  
  
She quirked a brow at this, but he elaborated. “We’re trying to settle things peacefully, correct? So it would be counterproductive to offer them a situation in which they feel an opportunity exists to oppose our decision.”  
  
“Yes, I suppose.” She took his hand carefully, standing with a frantically internalized amount of insecurity at his scrutiny. If he thought to catch her in a flustered state, he would be disappointed.  
  
Tsunade met them at the doorway before they could exit. “Madara,” she called warningly, fingers flexing and rippling with excessive amounts of chakra. “Although this is meant to foster peace, understand that I will not sit idly by and watch her be hurt. I will destroy you myself if I find she’s treated poorly. Damn the treaty, village and clan.”  
  
Madara was silent for a moment, then smiled with a slight undertone of warning, meeting her challenging gaze evenly. “Tsunade-hime…you should know better than anyone else how well I defend that which I consider my own. In fact, you should feel fortunate—between the two of us, I doubt there is a single more well-defended girl alive.”  
  
Sakura flushed as she processed the interaction—Madara, for all his aggression and Tsunade, for all her stubbornness—were mutually invested in at least one thing. That was admittedly excellent progress. _But I don’t need protection! Shannaro!  
  
_ His hand, still firmly anchoring her to her fate and consciousness of reality, guided her face into his chest as he shunshined out of the office.

 

* * *

 

His home within the compound was not nearly as lavish as Sakura might have expected—it was certainly larger, and supplied with an experienced staff of servants—but nothing compared to what she imagined a man of Madara’s arrogance might demand.  
  
There was no bedroom set up for her; there would be no adjustment period.  
  
She would be immediately expected to act as his mate.  
  
 _This is the same as what happened with Uzumaki Mito and the Shodaime Hokage. I doubt there was any transition period for her either…and she had the added problem of being another alpha AND becoming a jinchuriki. This is nothing...just fall into your dynamic and let it lead you.  
  
_ He left her sitting on a rather large bed near the back of the building in a room that seemed decidedly utilitarian. Various ninja tools were strung around the floor near the foot of the bed, at the opening of the closet, as if he’d returned from training and immediately proceeded to the Hokage’s office to fetch her.  
  
She wanted desperately to push the bed into the other corner and nest inside the bedding to stave off the bubbling anxiety that was building in her stomach.  
  
“Sakura-hime?” a quiet voice entreated from the hallway.  
  
Shocked by the title but curious, the kunoichi opened the door to reveal a servant laden down with numerous blankets and pillows, all the same royal and striking blue that Madara had been dressed in. “Madara-sama ordered that these be brought to you. He said you would understand.”  
  
A light blush covered her cheeks at the implication and the thoughtfulness, pulling the bedding from her hands gently. “Thank you! What’s your name?”  
  
“Puru, at your service Sakura-hime!”  
  
“Thank you Puru-san! This was very kind of you!” _I didn’t expect anyone in Madara’s house to be so cheerful. How strange…perhaps it’s just because these servants are all new to him and don’t know his personality well yet. I’m sure their former clan houses were much more lenient.  
  
_ The young girl flushed and nodded, face breaking into a wide grin before racing down the hallway at full tilt to her next task.  
  
 _I suppose this means that Madara won’t mind if I make a nest…but…I don’t want to appear weak in front of him. I know how that generation feels about women and omegas to boot, and I really don’t want to be discounted or devalued for one moment of weakness.  
  
_ Madara appeared behind her as she was weighing her options in that damnably silent way of his. “Are these not to your liking? I was unsure about the goose down, but that is typical for an Uchiha home.”  
  
“Oh! No, that’s not it! I just didn’t want to impede on your usual day-to-day—”  
  
“Sakura.” He cut her off flatly, eyes burning into her with a strange mixture of seriousness and exasperation. “You are now part of my usual day-to-day. Make your nest. I am many things, but an unfit alpha is not one of them.”  
  
She nodded hesitantly, pushing the bed into her chosen corner before building up the sides of her nest with the thick blankets that Madara had sent.  
  
“Where do you want to mark me?” she asked suddenly, turning to catch his gaze following her movements carefully as she worked.  
  
“I had thought I would mark your neck,” he murmured, holding eye contact. “I know many unions of a political nature tend to prefer the wrist for its more detached connotation, but I cannot say that such a mark would be as pleasing to me. This is for two reasons: one, I wish to be able to access the mark easily when the time comes for you to take my knot, and two, I prefer that my mate wear her mark proudly so that she will be unbothered by others when she moves among the public without me.”  
  
Sakura couldn’t help the redness that bloomed over her face at his words. _Oh no…not already. He can’t be talking about knotting already!  
  
_ The Uchiha smirked at her obvious nervousness. “Never taken a knot before, then? I know you’ve been on heat suppressants since you turned 15 so you’ve never experienced a true, good heat” his tone indicated exactly how many suppressants she would be taking in the future if he got any say in the matter (despite that fact that he _would not_ ), “but most omega kunoichi will take one of their teammate’s knots despite the futility of it from a breeding standpoint so that if they are raped on a mission their body will not be damaged as much.”  
  
 “N-no, I have never taken a knot. I suppose I should ask, though…did you have any children? Is there a family that will be resurfacing as the revived settle back in?”  
  
He shook his head. “No. I have knotted many, but never with the intention to breed. My clan had a harem of omegas who were given hormones to end their fertility cycles. I utilized that, as practice for the political marriage I knew I would be forced into eventually. Whether it be Hashirama’s choosing or his brat granddaughter, it matters not.”  
  
Sakura bristled at his derision of her shishou. “Tsunade-shishou is a great woman! She is a great treasure to this village and the best medic the world has ever known! She’s certainly not a _brat!_ ”  
  
Madara closed his eyes, but it was too slowly for her to miss that they rolled.  
  
Anger stirred in her gut, but she forced it down in favor of maintaining the tenuous peace her shishou had fought for. Still, her fingers gripped the bedpost so tightly that spiderwebbing cracks ran through the solid core of the wood almost instantly. _Thank goodness I didn’t use chakra…_ she mused as she caught him glancing to her unintentional warning.  
  
“Shall we begin?” he murmured, sighing deeply and settling against the edge of the bed. “The sooner our pheromones interact, the sooner we’ll find one another tolerable.”  
  
“I can’t argue with that,” she replied stiffly, scooting to sit next to him but glaring away.  
  
One large, dangerous hand cupped her cheek and guided her head to the side, bearing the vulnerable length of her neck. Her heart stuttered as she felt his breath fan over the expanse of skin.  
  
One.  
  
Two.  
  
The space of two heartbeats passed before she felt his fangs, absolutely soaked in the primal pheromones she had been scenting all day, pierce her skin.  
  
Her body nearly screamed in ecstasy as the skin broke for him.    
  
Hot, shuddering waves of pleasure shot through her like a tidal wave. _Alpha. Alpha. Alpha. Mine. Alpha._ Every story she’d ever read, every romance or secondhand account about bonding…they fell so short of the description that Sakura could have cried. Her whole body ached to be caged beneath his, to drink in his delicious scent and surrender herself to him in every way possible.  
  
The real moment when the bond slid into place…feeling all of those pheromones pouring through her, being consumed with Madara and only Madara…  
  
She couldn’t stop the audible whimper of bliss that broke from her lips. He smiled from his place at the crook of her neck, gently lapping the bonding mark closed; an alpha could both strengthen the mark as well as heal it quickly by attending to it this way.  
  
She twisted in his arms, burying her face in his shoulder before falling into a satisfying sleep as her body caught up with itself.

 

* * *

 

 

Madara watched the sleeping kunoichi with slight amazement; although he knew that his pheromones were stronger than most, he hadn’t anticipated such a genuine reaction from an omega pumped so full of suppressants.  
  
He had to thank Tsunade; Sakura was certainly beautiful, and decidedly a better match for him than Shizune (her first offer, although a weak one as the older woman was nearly bonded to a jonin from Sunagakure). He gritted his teeth as he eyed the rigid bulge in his trousers hatefully—one he had not touched, but would not retreat as easily it typically did. His knot was fully presenting itself, swollen nearly to the point of pain—likely from the taste of delectable omega blood he had just swallowed. He had smelled her before, but to taste her so intimately was an experience he knew he would never forget.  
  
He could still feel his instincts echoing in his mind… _mine. Omega. Mine. Mine.  
  
_ She stirred, nuzzling against his high collar and flushing in her sleep. He stroked a few strands of hair from her face, astounded at the difference in her expression now that she was asleep. She hadn’t seemed terribly nervous, but perhaps that was just because he didn’t know her yet. Put to rest by the bonding, however, all pretenses fell away.  
  
“Madara-sama!”  
  
The Clan leader frowned at the door as a messenger’s voice reached him. “Yes?”  
  
“Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi, and Uchiha Sasuke are here to see you!”  
  
“Of course they are,” he hissed, rolling his eyes and easing out his sharingan. “Tell them to go home unless they want to see their former teammate stretched with my knot!”  
  
The man was clearly flustered by the response, but he shouted his assent and set off to relay the answer.  
  
A few moments passed in which Madara had moved the two of them into her half-constructed nest, shucked his shirt (which she had drooled a little on, though he wouldn’t tell her that), and shifted her so that his large frame was coiled defensively around her in a way that made his instincts sing. Despite her independent personality, he couldn’t help but smile at the sight she made curled inside his protective embrace. This was what he had desired—someone who was strong enough to be independent, and yet also show real vulnerability in his presence.  
  
He sensed the familiar Kyuubi chakra nearing before it broke through the back wall of his bedroom, showering the nested pair in dust and stone chips as the wall adjacent them came down around itself.  
  
Sharingan raised, he regarded the renegade pieces of Team 7, all glaring at him murderously and gushing hostile pheromones. Sasuke was surprisingly the first to speak, eyes narrowed and fangs prominent in threat. The scent on the air reminded Madara of the smell lightning made after it split the sky—probably Sasuke’s raging, unchecked chakra. “If you forced her, I’ll destroy you!”  
  
Naruto punctuated this with a wild snarl, lurching forward as if to attack already. “Fucker! Get your filthy hands off Sakura-chan!” His eyes were bright, Kyuubi red. Long canines pushed against his lower lip, admittedly impressive for such a young alpha.  
  
Kakashi said nothing, but held his arm as if preparing for a chidori, eyes scanning over Sakura’s prone form. It was obvious that underneath his mask his alpha fangs were also presented, prepared to rip and destroy that which the alpha deemed threatening.  
  
Sakura, despite her pheromone-induced slumber, woke to the commotion this caused. She flinched backward into Madara’s chest, panicking at the sudden destruction of the room and her registration of several _angry_ chakra signatures and scents. A nervous whine left her, and he wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders as his inner alpha snarled at the others for _daring_ to make his mate uncomfortable. He felt his own fangs reextending.    
  
“What? What’s going on here?”  
  
“Tsunade-baachan told us everything, ‘ttebayo! We know you’re going to bond with him just because he threatened the village! _I won’t let you do that to her!_ ”  
  
“Naruto…” she said softly. She and Tsunade were the only two who would ever know the future that had almost come to pass, and she was going to keep Naruto from ruining this with his conjecture. “That’s not true. Madara asked Tsunade-shishou if she had any eligible heirs to create a union between the Clan and the village and I volunteered. That’s all.”  
  
Madara snorted, pushing down the urge to growl. “As if your decisions are any of their business.”  
  
Sasuke growled lowly, apparently not interested in restraint as Madara saw it. “They are, because Sakura is too self-sacrificing. If this is truly her wish, I will not interfere, but my comrades will not come to any harm while I still breathe. I lost my family once before, and I will never endure that again.” He slunk closer, nostrils flaring as he blatantly scented her for distress or fear. Anyone else, and the action would have been nearly offensive or even vulgar. But this was her team, who knew her better than anyone else—social conventions be damned.  
  
“I don’t like it. Not at all, ‘ttebayo. Why wouldn’t you tell us about this beforehand? Why would you have to sneak around like this? Sakura-chan, please…if anything that’s happened isn’t something you wanted to experience, tell me and I’ll stop them.”  
  
“Stop who?” Madara chuckled, clearly not understanding how serious Naruto was.  
  
“You. The village. Tsunade-baachan. I don’t care! I won’t let anyone hurt my team! All three of us will bond her _right now_ if that’s what has to happen to protect her!”   
  
Madara stiffened, baring his teeth as a wave of jealousy passed over him.  
  
Kakashi finally spoke, hand still readied to load with chakra despite his soft tone in the wake of Naruto’s declaration. “Sakura?   
  
“Yes, Kakashi-sensei?” if it weren’t for all of Madara’s pheromones coursing through her, Sakura was certain that she would have bared her neck for him in that moment. Ever since she had seen how Sasuke and Naruto’s banter began to scent of sexual frustration, she had begun watching her sensei. What she saw was enough to draw her interest, but she never acted on these thoughts for fear of his rejection; he was a self-punishing sort, and he felt responsible for every bad thing that had ever happened around him. It was the mark of a true, good alpha fit to lead a large family, but she knew that even if his feelings were the same it would impede such a family from ever forming.  
  
“From what I can tell, this smells consensual. I’m sorry we acted so hastily,” he eyed Naruto and Sasuke, who were unapologetically glaring straight ahead, “and I hope that you find happiness in your bond. I’ll send Tenzo over to repair the entry point. We just couldn’t bear the thought of you being taken against your will. Since that’s not the case, we’ll leave you to it.”  
  
The two younger alphas were still fuming, bubbling with rage at not only their perceived failure to protect a teammate, but also at the loss of the only omega either of them had ever considered for a breeding partner in the future.  
  
Sakura rose shakily, grateful that Madara’s steady hands were guiding her hips over to the edge of the bed. She held her arms open and offered each of her boys a warm hug (as well as an opportunity to inspect the bond mark). “You guys are so stupid…”  
  
Her affectionate murmur brought a round of protests from Naruto.  
  
She wobbled slightly on her feet, and Madara cleared his throat harshly. “Return to bed, Sakura. You’re in no condition to be moving around on your own yet.”  
  
She nodded, easing her way back into his arms to be lifted into her nest. “I’m not used to feeling so weak…” a shy laugh left her, followed by a faint blush.  
  
Madara’s lips twisted into a small smirk.  
  
“Take care of her, Madara-ojichan!” Naruto called threateningly before Kakashi led the two back out the gaping hole in the wall with a flourish of unchecked alpha pheromones.  
  
The room was glaringly silent for a few moments before Sakura spoke, looking down in a mixture of embarrassment and exasperation. “I’m sorry…I should’ve known they’d try something like this.”  
  
He shook his head, flapping the blankets to remove the dust and stone. “They’re fools, but at least they have loyalty. I can respect that.”  
  
Sakura paused with astonishment for a few moments before settling back against his chest, tilting her head as she sampled the mixture of scents in the room. “Why were they so angry, though? It’s like they thought you were raping me…”  
  
Madara’s lips tightened, but he said nothing of the dig he’d thrown their way (likely the deciding factor that had created the hole in his wall, now that he’d seen her team in action). “Lie down. Young alphas are territorial, that’s all. Especially since they probably assumed you’d end up mated to one of them eventually.”  
  
“Well…Naruto’s had a crush on me for a long time, but I think he and Sasuke are in love and just don’t realize it yet. Kakashi-sensei might have been a good mate for me eventually, but he won’t open himself up to recover from all the trauma he experienced as a kid. Maybe now that Obito is back he can find some peace.”  
  
“He tried so hard to return to them when that happened, you know. When he first came to, he struggled valiantly to return to Rin and Kakashi I couldn’t help but wonder what made them so _special_. It was her death that sent him over the edge to send the Kyuubi to attack Konoha when I commanded it.”  
  
Sakura stiffened, fear coursing through her at the memories of all that had been ruined in that attack. Though she hadn’t been born yet, she knew exactly how much had been lost.  
  
Madara misunderstood. “Relax; things are different now. I’m not likely to destroy a village that means so much to my mate. I won’t let that village get away with its wrongdoings, but I won’t annihilate it as I once wished to.”  
  
“Why would you ever—?” she demanded, nearly snarling at him, submission forgotten in the wake of her rage.  
  
“Because Hashirama, when we fought at the Final Valley, told me that he would not allow anyone to live that he deemed a threat to his village regardless of how precious to him they may be. This is backward thinking, and it has led the village astray as I feared it would. A village or nation is nothing without its people—they are the most valuable part it possesses. Despite this, in our current political climate, if a member of the village is to dissent to the way things are run and demand a change they are silenced. I cannot agree with this manner of government. My clan has been brought to extinction because of prejudice, fear, and blind loyalty. That cannot continue. Konoha was intended to be a place of refuge for shinobi, where their children could be raised without knowing the horrors of war. An Uchiha child was burdened with the slaughter of his entire clan because they intended to right this and demand fair treatment…I will never allow that to happen again. Konoha will treat this clan fairly, and in return I will defend it to the best of my capabilities. That is all I have ever wanted.”  
  
Sakura paused, overwhelmed by the sheer emotion in Madara’s voice. “Madara, there’s something you should know…”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“The Sandaime Hokage didn’t order Itachi to massacre. It was solely the doing of Danzo, because he didn’t want to cooperate with the Sandaime to change on the village’s behalf and he feared the Uchiha. Only a very few know this…Sasuke told me after Obito explained everything to him. But Danzo still holds a seat of power within the village. As the head of your clan, you deserve to have this information.”  
  
Madara grew very still. “Sakura, you understand what I will do to that man, don’t you?”  
  
“After what he forced Sasuke to suffer through he deserves it! Sasuke and Itachi were so close, but they lost one another over political fear! If it wouldn’t come back on Tsunade-shishou, I would have grabbed him the moment I returned home.”  
  
“Hn. You may get your chance yet, kunoichi. I’ve also been told that he stole Uchiha Shisui’s mangekyo sharingan. His eye has been regenerated with his resurrection, but the theft is unforgivable. Even the Senju in our battles before the founding of this village were never so shameful. This is even in addition to all the sharingan he stole to add to that monstrous arm of his.”  
  
Sakura’s eyes widened as she realized that Madara was fully aware of Danzo. “How did you know that part?”  
  
“The sharingan sees chakra as colors. I see many colors within his arm, as well as a bright green flicker in his right eye socket. He can try to muffle it with bindings all he likes…his time is severely limited.  
  
“Do you think we can get Itachi and Shisui to testify and have him executed? Publicly?” she couldn’t hide the excitement that bubbled through her at the thought of some form of justice for her teammate, at how happy it would make Sasuke inside to see that the village cared to right its mistakes.  
  
“Certainly. Whether the Hokage will cooperate or not, I’ll see to it that he never harms another Uchiha in his wretched life. But that’s beside the point now. You need to go back to sleep so that your body will finish acclimating to the bond mark.” His fingers brushed lightly over the dark ripple where his fangs had punctured her pulse point. “However, it appears to be readily accepting it.”  
  
“When will I mark you?” she asked quietly, chewing her bottom lip.  
  
“As soon as you’ve slept yours off…I don’t want to be in a weakened state while you cannot defend yourself.”  
  
A blush pushed itself to the surface of her face. “Alright.”  
  
She felt his careful hands stroking through her bright hair, and then knew only sweet darkness.

* * *

Sakura awoke to a hot tangle of blankets around her limbs and a treacherously shirtless Madara coiled around her from behind. She felt lethargic, but in the satisfying way one might when they wake up from an excellent sleep and want to wallow in their warm blankets for a little longer.  
  
He was not asleep, but his eyes were closed. _Meditating?  
  
_ Whether he noticed her breathing change (or sensed the shift in her scent) his eyes flickered open immediately. “Sleep well?”  
  
“Yes, thank you.” She looked down suddenly, unable to make such an admission but still maintain eye contact.  
  
“Hm. Are you ready to mark me?” his tone was casual, but she felt the connotation of the question.  
  
She forced a deep breath from her lungs. “Yes, I think I am. Do you wish me to…?”  
  
“Yes,” he replied, pulling his thick hair back from the left side of his neck and leaning back against the pillows so that she could straddle him comfortably.  “I would very much prefer to receive your mark on my neck.”  
  
Sakura flushed, untangling herself from the blankets and straddling him carefully. _It’s alright…all you have to do is lick around on it and give him a hickey. You don’t have to break skin like he did._ She leaned forward tentatively, belly tightening as the frequency of pheromones he put off increased. A single fingertip touched the scent gland, rubbing a careful circle to gauge the diameter of the area.  
  
Madara closed his eyes, mouth slightly tight with what appeared to be strained control. Whether that was a good or bad thing, Sakura wasn’t entirely sure, so she lowered her face, ghosting her nose against the gland. With a breathy sigh, she drug her tongue once across the skin and nearly howled at the intensity of her body’s response to his pheromones.  
  
A gloved hand stroked her hair with surprising gentleness. “Harder than that, little omega. Use your teeth and suck—it’ll taste so much better.”  
  
So overwhelmed with his scent that she had little time or sense to argue, Sakura obeyed. Her teeth clamped down onto the scent gland with excessive force, tongue laving at the skin desperately. Madara, stoic as he was, could not stop his hips from bucking slightly as a faint, strangled groan broke from his grit teeth.  
  
She pulled back to see his face flushed, sharingan wheeling violently in his eyes. His gloved hands gripped the sheets hard enough to tear, and his adam’s apple bobbed with a shaky swallow. A rigid, thick, hot sensation met her clothed crotch, and she gasped as she realized his body was already preparing for knotting. “Madara?!”    
  
He grimaced, hands stilling her nervous shifting atop him. “Still, Sakura. It will pass. Just give me a moment…”  
  
“I thought that mating bonds done for political power were meant to make both parties sleepy upon receiving their bond mark—only soulmates are prepared for a knotting immediately!”  
  
Madara laughed bitterly. His expression was equally pained and resigned. “So did I. But I have no intention of taking you like some rutting low-class alpha. When you take my knot, it will be of your own choosing and desire.”  
  
Sakura froze, realizing the implications of his words. “Wait…so if I never…?”  
  
He frowned slightly, almost pouting, but nodded in assent. “Then we won’t.”  
  
She smiled, nuzzling forward into the side of his neck. His arms came up protectively, grip frim but not unbreakable. “That’s a luxury I didn’t think I would be able to afford,” she whispered, acutely aware of how her skin flushed in embarrassment. “Political marriages…they don’t…”  
  
Madara’s hand, which had been absently combing through her hair, stilled. “I know. The Uchiha have never operated under such barbarism, although it’s true that often we don’t need to extend much effort to seduce. Ours is a Clan which, although powerful and feared, has attained this reputation from placing love above all else. Each Uchiha has had a special person, if you will. Such as Itachi and Sasuke. They awakened their Mangekyo Sharingan from watching their beloved people die; as such; it is that love that gives us power, albeit through loss.”  
  
Sakura thought for a moment, recalling the history she had been taught of the village’s founding. “Was yours Izuna?”  
  
Madara nodded. “He is the last of my brothers, and it was agony to lose him.”  
  
“But he’s back now! So you can make up for lost time…sort of.”  
  
“Hm. I will not allow him to be lost again. I am stronger than I was during his lifetime, and now there are so many clan prodigies alive at once no one would dare touch us.” His fingers took up their gentle combing motion again. “But back to the original point. Though our union is political, I would like to think that eventually it may be more than that.” His voice lowered unreadably. “Were you promised to anyone before me?”  
  
She shook her head, weighing her options. In the end, she chose honesty. “No. Tsunade-shishou hadn’t made political arrangements for a marriage at all before this one. She was…she was very firm that I be allowed to choose my own route. Clans, like the Hyuuga or the Aburame have their own betrothal systems, but the Hokage’s office has their hands free of it. Tsunade wouldn’t have made me go through with this if I was truly unwilling.”  
  
“Good.” The word held a mixture of satisfaction and belligerence.  
  
He shifted, stretching his back lazily, and she could still feel the harshness of his length; it hadn’t softened at all. The thickness of him, even withholding the knot, would require a level of slick that took time to achieve; any penetration would have to be cautious. She moved to one side, noting the harsh ball of his knot pulsing against her inner thigh. Then, just a little lower, his balls were tight and high, possibly painfully so.    
  
She spoke without considering her words, more at ease with him now. Perhaps it was the knowledge that only _soulmates_ got to knot immediately, but she felt weightless and free, blissful at the idea. “Madara? Isn’t this going to give you blue balls?”  
  
Perhaps she caught him off guard; she felt and heard his splutter rather than seeing it, which she regretted sorely. _Who gets to see Uchiha Madara spluttering ever?!  
  
_ “That’s hardly an appropriate phrase—”  
  
“Are you serious? You were talking about knotting me when we came in here! Your erection is right against my pu—” now she pushed herself up as he cut her off, taking in his blushing, awkward expression.  
  
“Sakura! Enough!” whether he intended it or not, his voice held the commanding bark of a serious alpha, and she shivered at the way her name left his lips.  
  
“That was speaking of future possibilities, not…present predicaments.”  
  
Quirking an eyebrow, she intentionally ground her hips downward along his length. He hissed quietly, eyes widening. “Sakura,” his tone was strained. “Please do not push for something you will regret. I have better control than most but we are still a bonded pair—” he swallowed thickly as she grinned, suddenly confident.  
  
“Madara? Answer me honestly—in a perfect world, would I already be knotted?”  
  
He snarled harshly, turning his face to the side to mask his increasingly needy expression. “Yes.”  
  
She shivered slightly, feeling invincible from the pheromones he released. “Then take me.”

* * *

 He had moved before she had time to think, caging her beneath his body and eyes glowing into hers amid a tangle of dark hair. “Sakura,” he cautioned, pressing his forehead against hers. “Last chance. Is this what you really want?”  
  
She smiled, former fears gone in the wake of his openness. “Yes, Madara.” When he hesitated, her smile darkened with mischief. “Please, stretch me with your knot. I don’t care how many suppressants I’ve taken…they’re not stopping what your pheromones do to me. Knot me, fuck me, _make me yours._ ”  
  
His eyes darkened at her words, and he could have howled in excitement. He lowered his face to her bond mark, teeth scraping against it. His tongue followed, laving harshly at the reddened skin and drinking in the delicious arousal pheromones she was putting off. Beneath him, she arched her hips against his and let out a delightful, breathy moan. “Bite me again! Tongue and teeth and— _oooh…_ ” she whimpered as he obliged, hand running down her side to stroke against her heated skin. His fangs barely pricked through her skin, but she felt copious amounts of slick begin to pool in her underwear.  
  
His clever nose, scenting it, caused him to repeat the action to similar rave reviews. However, it wasn’t as slick as she would need to be, especially being a knot virgin…  
  
“Sakura. Bite into my scent gland and suck.” He focused on relaying sensual, dark, powerful and uniquely alpha pheromones to her, overproducing as much as he could.  
  
She did as he asked, and felt herself absolutely soaked as soon as the pheromones entered her bloodstream. She ground upward desperately, pushing her clothed clit against his rigid length for some sense of relief. “Now,” she begged, eyes glazed with desire. To punctuate her request, she thrust herself up against him again. “Please!”  
  
He wanted to be surprised that she was interested in skipping most of the foreplay and allow her to set the pace, but he wasn’t going to knot her without some preparation first. He tore off her clothing, smirking as she flushed. “Spread your legs for me. I’m going to head in with my fingers first—”  
  
She whined pitifully, eyes begging. One hand came up to tease his bulge, so he pinned her wrists down with one hand. His tone grew sharp. “Sakura! I have to ease you open or you’ll be torn apart! Fall into your nature and submit to me! Let me take charge of your pleasure—it is as important to me as my own.”  
  
She cowered for a moment before processing. “Yes, alpha.” She arched her legs as far back as she could hold them so that they fell to either side of her head, leaving her slicked opening completely at his mercy.  
  
One finger, still gloved, circled around her puffy clit. He made a few lazy revolutions before dipping inside with the same digit. She was loosened from her arousal, enough so that he inserted three without difficulty. The fourth was a slight struggle, but he worked it in and out several times before he was satisfied enough to pull down his trousers.  
  
He was as beautiful below as he was above. Thick veins ran along the sides, and Sakura could have salivated at the sight of the bulbous, enormous knot at the base.  
  
His first strokes were tentative, testing. He reveled in the sensation her slick made as it glided along his cock, the way her walls suckled against him in resistance as he drew outward. Firm hands gripped her hips, and she felt him simultaneously pushing her down into the mattress and pulling her against himself.  
  
Then he picked up speed, hips slapping against hers with nearly savage levels of strength. She keened, throwing her head back as chants of his name tumbled out of her sinfully ajar lips.  
  
He felt it much sooner than he would have expected, although that was something he should have anticipated with a bonded knotting. His balls, tight as they were, gathered up even harder against the base of his cock. Growling wordlessly, Madara bent and sank his fangs all the way inside Sakura’s bonding mark as he angled his hips to work his knot inside.  
  
Her response brought him the rest of the way to orgasm. She fluttered around his length in a brilliant display of ecstasy, slick coursing from her opening and down his length to splatter against his thighs and the bed beneath them. Feeling her unbearable grip on his knot, the knowledge of _his omega_ , brought a torrent of cum splattering point-blank against her cervix. She whimpered at the sheer quantity, but Madara knew that there would be more.  
  
He lifted her flush against him, gently wiggling the knot back and forth at the edge of her entrance to coax out the remaining strings of seed. A gloved hand reached forward, pressing firmly against her clit as he rocked in this gentle way. “You need to cum for me again. There’s more. You aren’t full yet.”  
  
She opened her eyes blearily. “Tell me about it. About—what you want to do to me, and it will—” she cut off with a shudder as his teeth left the bond mark.  
  
“Tell you about how full of my seed you’ll be? How delicious it is to press my cock against your little cervix and feel how quickly your greedy womb drinks up its offerings? How you feel rippling against my knot as you cum? How you’re _mine_ to fill this way?” he paused to snarl, pressing harder with the finger against her clit as he felt her body responding. “Tell you that this is how I’ll take you, every time your perfect body decides it wants to go into heat? How full of my children you’ll be before my knot is ever released? Or how your pheromones drive me mad, how they make my knot swell and my seed ready itself? How good it feels to cum inside you, to drench you in my seed…gods, _Sakura…_ ” he groaned, feeling her finally release again and feeling his cock respond in kind.  
  
Now her whole channel was full, and likely a good part of her womb already too. He felt his knot, holding firm, and decided that sleep would be a very good decision now; better than waiting for it to deflate consciously (he had a feeling that would take a while).  
  
Sakura smiled, wrapping her arms around him and following suit.

* * *

 BONUS:

 

Naruto sniffed cautiously, scenting his way down the hallway toward Sakura-chan’s new room. He smelled heat and rut together, but that couldn’t be her despite how familiar the base scent was; he’d seen how religiously she took her suppressants. Confident in that fact, he pushed open her door to tell her that he had decided to bond with Sasuke (if the Uchiha would have him).  
  
What he saw made him audibly scream.  
  
Sakura-chan (what he could see of her) was covered by the draped form of Madara’s sleeping body. Although the two were snuggled together, the angle of Madara’s legs when he had fallen asleep offered a prime view of his massive knot centimeters from making a reappearance at the edge of her tunnel, stretching Sakura so much it didn’t seem possible.  
  
Sasuke, who had realized the situation farther down the hall, called out to Naruto. “Come on, dobe. Leave them be.”  
  
Naruto was back at his side in a moment, door slammed and face redder than Gamabunta’s backside. “S-s-s-sSakura-chan is—”  
  
“Knotted?” Sasuke raised an eyebrow, tongue flicking over one of his fangs.    
  
Naruto nodded, at a loss for words.  
  
“Hm. Well, that’s alright. When I knot you, I promise you’ll feel differently about the situation.”  
  
Naruto felt all of the blood in his body head two places at once—his face, and his genitals. He gulped, screeched aloud in apparent excitement, and then turned to Sasuke, tilting his head for a prime view of his scent glands. “Prove it, teme.”  
  
Sasuke smirked, grabbing Naruto by the scruff of the jacket and dragging him toward his own home.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, congrats! This is my first attempt at writing anything more than 500 words in FOREVER. I really love MultiSaku (especially UchiSaku), omegaverse, and soulmate AUs so if all goes well you'll probably see more of that sort of thing from me in the future. ^_^


End file.
